


One Piece PETs: Staying Dry

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [63]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Rain, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's raining and our two favorite pairs make the most of it...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Staying Dry

**One Piece PETs: Staying Dry**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This cool series belongs to the equally cool Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Raining.

 

Raining very hard.

 

Everyone had to stay inside. No one was happy about it...especially a certain Black-Capped Capuchin Monkey Man.

 

"Ugh...!" Luffy groaned. "I'm so BORED~!!"

 

"Aw, don't fret, Lulu-chan," said Nami, holding him to her chest. "there are other ways to kill boredom."

 

"Oh, yeah?" questioned Luffy. "Like what?"

 

Nami smirked...and almost immediately, Luffy got the idea.

 

"Ohh~!!!" he exclaimed. "Shishishishishi!!!"

 

   Then...he and Nami kissed. While doing so, Nami undid her bra and Luffy unbuttoned his cardigan. As they did, they began to make out, intensely. Luffy grabbed hold of Nami's cans and gave them a squeeze.

 

"Ah~!" she cried.

 

The Monkey Man opened his mouth and began to suck on them. This drove Nami up the wall.

 

"AAH~!!!" she screamed.

 

Luffy began tweaking her nips in between sucking on them.

 

"Ohh...ohhh, Luffy~!!" she moaned.

 

As he proceeded to tease her, he removed her jeans and his own pants. He stretched his arm over to her nightstand and grabbed a condom.

 

"Suit up." he said.

 

Nami smiled as he put the condom on. Next, Luffy began to enter her.

 

"Mm...!" Nami moaned. "Ahhh...!!"

 

Instantly, Luffy began to move at a moderate pace.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!"

 

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting...as did Nami.

 

"Mm...you're really tight...!" Luffy said. "I've barely even started, yet."

 

"Can't help it, Lu...!" Nami replied. "I'm enjoying this way too much...!"

 

Luffy grinned...

 

"If that's the case," he began, "then you're gonna enjoy this even more!"

 

Then, he started to grind.

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!** " Nami screamed. " **LUFFY~!!!** "

 

Luffy smirked as he kept going.

 

*****Meanwhile, up in the Crow's Nest*****

 

Robin and Zoro are in the middle of role-playing. Zoro was playing as Batman.

 

"Oh, help me, Batman!" Robin cried, doing a movie-style faint.

 

"Batman" caught her in his arms.

 

"Thank you, Batman." she said.

 

   "Batman" smirked and then he kissed Robin. Robin moaned in his mouth. "Batman"'s paws roamed the whole front half of her body. Soon...he gave her breasts a squeeze.

 

"Ah...!" Robin moaned. "Oh, my god...!"

 

"I'm only getting started."

 

Next, he started to suck on her nips and slid two fingers into her womanhood.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH~!!!" Robin screamed.

 

This pleasure continued for six minutes until she came.

 

"Oh, god...!" she whispered.

 

   "Batman" picked her up, bridal style, and walked over to the sofa. Then, he gently put her down. Robin's cheeks flushed red as "Batman" looked at her with bedroom eyes, or eye in his case. Then...he slowly began to strip her. Soon, she was completely bare and the sight _really_ turned "Batman" on. So much so, he started to strip, too.

 

"So, you're gonna remove your mask, too?" Robin inquired.

 

"Maybe," "Batman" replied. "although..."

 

"Although, what?" Robin asked.

 

"First," "Batman" answered. "I might wanna see if I can trust you."

 

"You can trust me."

 

"Batman" smirked...and took out a condom.

 

"You ready?" he asked.

 

"Yes." she answered.

 

With that, he put the condom on...and entered Robin.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Robin screamed.

 

"I haven't even started and you're already screaming," "Batman" said.

 

Robin chewed her lip as tears of pleasure spilled from her eyes. Soon, "Batman" began to move. Robin cried out in rhythm with each of his thrusts.

 

"Ahh...ahh...aahhh!!"

 

As he moved, "Batman"'s attention went to Robin's melons. He smirked...and started to tease them a little. This made Robin even more excited.

 

"Ahh...haa...!" she cried out. "Zoro~!!"

 

"Batman" removed his mask, revealing himself to be Zoro.

 

"Here I am, Robin," he smirked.

 

"Zoro?" Robin asked, acting surprised.

 

"Don't act so surprised," he answered. "You know it's me."

 

"Yeah." Robin replied.

 

"Now then," Zoro began. "where were we?"

 

Robin grinned...and she and Zoro kissed as he resumed moving in and out.

 

"Mmm...mmmm...mmmmm...!!" she moaned in his mouth.

 

Soon, he started to grind...and that drove Robin even more wild. She screamed in pure ecstasy and Zoro grinned.

 

"You like that, huh?" he asked.

 

"Mm-hmm..." Robin hummed.

 

"Well...you're gonna go bat-shit when I do this." Zoro said...before he went in even deeper.

 

Robin screamed at the top of her lungs, clinging to Zoro.

 

"ZORO~!!!!"

 

"That's it, Robin!!!" Zoro shouted. "Let me hear you!!!"

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** "

 

Before Robin knew it, she climaxed. The historian lay back, her chest heaving slowly as she panted.

 

"Dear god..." she whispered. "That was great..."

 

"Sure was," Zoro smirked. "so...think we could go for round two?"

 

As he asked this, he caressed her right melon. Robin moaned at this...and she squeaked when he gave her nipple a pinch.

 

"Z-Zoro, wait...I'm a bit sore." she said.

 

"Ah, c'mon," Zoro said. "That didn't stop you before."

 

"Yeah, well this time's different." Robin replied.

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"All right," he said. "I can't force you."

 

"Thanks."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Robin then embraced Zoro and nuzzled his chest affectionately.

 

"That was fun, though," she said with a smile.

 

"Sure was." Zoro grinned, giving Robin's posterior a gentle rub.

 

Robin squeaked...and Zoro chuckled.

 

"Zoro..." Robin scolded.

 

"Sorry," Zoro said. "Force of habit."

 

A few seconds later, he yawned.

 

"Anyway, g'night."

 

"Goodnight, Tiger."

 

The pair soon fell into a tranquil slumber.

 

*****Back with Luffy and Nami*****

 

"I'm hungry~!" Luffy whined; his stomach even growled in agreement.

 

"Luffy, it's raining outside," Nami explained. "You're gonna have to wait."

 

Luffy pouted at this. Nami simply held him to her girls, saying, "I know this is hard, but bare with me on this. Okay?"

 

"I'll try," he said, "but...I'm so hungry...!"

 

Nami smiled and hugged Luffy.

 

"I know, baby," she said. "When the rain stops, I'll feed you as much meat as you can eat, okay?"

 

"Okay...!" Luffy squeaked. "Thanks, Nami...!"

 

"You're welcome, Lu."

 

   Then, she kissed Luffy on the lips. The Monkey Man returned that kiss. Soon, they started making out. Luffy began sucking on her melons, causing Nami to moan.

 

"Luffy...!"

 

   He licked and nibbled on her nips as he proceeded sucking on them. Nami chewed her lip and moaned even more. Luffy continued for another five minutes until he went down to her womanhood and ate her out. That drove Nami up the wall.

 

"Ohhh...Ohhhhh...Ohhhhhhh...!!!!!!!"

 

"Mmmm..." Luffy moaned, licking up Nami's sweet juices. "Tastes sweeter than before...I like it."

 

His tongue went in deeper...and Nami screamed.

 

"LUFFY~!!!"

 

"NAMI~!!!!!"

 

"Why are you screaming?" Nami asked. "I'm the one who's getting pleasured."

 

"I can't help it...force of habit!!"

 

"Oh." Nami said. "Continue."

 

   She lay back as Luffy licked her womanhood and she continued to moan as he did so. Nami was drawing ever closer to her limit...until she could not take it anymore. She came all over Luffy's mouth. The Monkey Man licked it all up.

 

"Mmm...that was yummy."

 

Nami smiled and panted at this.

 

"So, now then," Luffy began, placing a condom over his wang, "are you ready for the real show to begin, Pussycat?"

 

"Hell, yes." Nami moaned.

 

Luffy smirked...before he grabbed Nami's hips...and entered her.

 

"Ah...!"

 

"Urgh...!"

 

   Luffy proceeded to move at a moderate pace. Nami had the ahegao face on as he did so. The Booted Puss Woman cried out in rhythm with each thrust he made.

 

"Ahh...aahhh...aaaaahhh...AAAAAAHH!!!"

 

"Damn...you're getting really tight, now, Nami!"

 

"You know it...!"

 

In that instant...Luffy started going deeper.

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!!!!** "

 

Then, Luffy started thrusting even more.

 

"AH...! AH...! AH...! AH...! AH...! AH...! AH...! AH...! AH...! AH...!"

 

Nami could not take much more.

 

"L...Luffy...I...I'm about to...!"

 

   Before she could even finish, she had already came. They both panted heavily, having climaxed at the same time. Luffy was so tired that he ended up collapsing on Nami's jugs, not that she minded.

 

"Nami...I'm still hungry~!" Luffy complained.

 

"Ugh...Luffy, I'm really sore now," Nami said. "Can't we do this, tomorrow?"

 

"No, I mean for food," Luffy corrected. "May I please have some, now?"

 

Nami looked outside...and the rain had ceased pouring. She smiled and looked at Luffy.

 

"Looks like the rain stopped," she said. "Wanna get a snack?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

   Nami up, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen. Luffy did the same. Once they entered the kitchen, Nami walked towards the fridge, entered the code, and opened it.

 

"How does a nice big sandwich sound?" she asked.

 

"Sounds good." Luffy answered.

 

Nami smiled before she proceeded to make Luffy a sandwich. It only took her less than three minutes to make it.

 

"Here you go, sweetie," Nami said, putting a large sub sandwich on the table. "Enjoy your sandwich."

 

"Thanks, Nami!"

 

Soon, he began eating the sub. Nami smiled as she ate a few tangerines from the fridge.

 

As usual, Luffy ate the sandwich within 15 seconds. Soon, the Monkey Man was sighing contentedly while massaging his tummy.

 

"Good sub."

 

"Glad you're satisfied," Nami said. "let's go back to bed."

 

   Luffy yawned, the food coma beginning to set in. He stood up and walked back to the Women's Quarters with Nami. The two of them got into bed together and Luffy nuzzled his face into Nami's bosom. Nami started to rub his belly, which made him even more sleepy.

 

"Sleep well, Lulu-chan." she whispered.

 

"G'night, Nami." Luffy said before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.:D


End file.
